Tallinoré
The Vo Langiagi Vos Daev Ael'uvah is the most widely spoken language in Hod-Vosta and hte official language of the Ael'uvah. It is spoken by 1 million people. Pronouns Verbs Aelin to be seen Aelinine(AHH-EL-EEN-EEN) Ae to eat Aellu Agi to age Agise Ain to see Ainine Alnav to be killed Alnaviv Alog to go Aluvog Askot to read Askotia Avi to live Avivan Balar to smell Balargi Balu to move Baluv Barin to observe Barinian Bish to slam Bishi Boir to think Boirse Buti to say Butilal Cari to mount Cariser Chan to dance Chanli Cid(Irregular: SID) to crawl Cidip(SID-EEP) Ck(KAY) to swear Ckba(KAY-BA) Coh(KO-HH) to bruise Cohia Cun to feel Cunti Dabir to feel Dabirez Deci to destroy Decim Def to block Defit Degu to vomit Degusti Diad(DEE-ADD) to advance Diadi Eoi to climb Eoise Fazin to rest Fazinzi Fiare to do Feezare Fi to fly Fiboo Fu to curse Fustard Gazi to be truthful Gazet Goon to be armed Goonez Grungra to grab Grungras Gru to hold Gruun Guardis to guard Guardisi Hitl to stop Hitlo Hoit to roll Hoiti Ihil(EE-HEEL) to heal Ihili Iret to urinate Biret Junkr(JUN-KROO) to throw out Junkrid Kalme to be calm Kalmez Kmik to write Kmiki Kred to sniff Kredush Kru to charge Krusi Larain to watch Larainine Larsen to grow Larseniti Liluv to read Liluvi Lior to teach Liorni Loru to shout Lorut Luv to be blessed Luvah Marain to glare Marainine Marsi to write Mursi Ma to cast Magi Mesi to cook Mesise Nari to shoot Narivi Narv to kick Narvib Navim to hang Navimar Navi to die/to kill Navivan Ni to raise Nise Nondef to dodge Nondefit Nonluv to retreat Nonluva Nonteer to turn off Nonteeri Nontoil to fire Nontoilius Nuavi to lie Nuaviti Ovast to approach Ovastati Piye(PEE-AY) to glance Piyeri Poiusi(POY-EE-USSEE) to be called Poiusise(POY-EE-USSEE-ZZ) Pos to have Possel Pri to prepare Pris(PREE-SH) Quiruti(KEER-UTEE) to mumble Quirutise Quo(CUH-OO) to smash Quos(CUH-OOS) Rlob to be the same as Rlobi Rlue(ROO-L) to hit Rluel(ROOL-LEL) Rluelev(ROOL-LEL-EV) to fight Rlueles(ROOL-ELS) Ruti to speak Rutili Ruvasti to be defeated Ruvastisisi(ROO-VAST-TEE-SEE-SEE) Ruva to be Ruvasta Sali to line Salsis Saz to feel(feeling) Sazir Ser to cut Serii Sii(SAY) to attack Siidiip Si to sit Site(SEET-EY) Sitru to whisper Sitrut Snapi to break Snapil Snea to steal Sneada So to sing Sotit Spiet to sprint Spieti Spiou(SPEE-OYU) to shop Spious Spitir to peer Spitirer Spoi(SPOY-EE) to buy Spoide Steain to spy on Steainine Strabo to stare Strabosi Surtit to open Supru Swit to help Switav Swo to stab Swodus Teer to turn on Teeri Teri to excrete Terib Tier to close Tieri Tiosies to learn Tiosiesio Titob to bury Titobot Ti to defeat Tisisi(TEE-SEE-SEE) Toba to punch Tobash Toil(TO-EEL) to work Toilius Ud to wear Udal Ue to drink Uelle Uluvat to swing Uluvata Util to use Utilisi Vras to call Vrasti Yar to peer Yaris Zin to sleep Zinzi Aellus Food Plague Al'uvah Elf (The plural is Ael'uvah) Bal Boat Bar Barrier Beacio(BEEK-EEO) Sand Beho(BEE-O) Beer Bellect Farm Beru Body Biblory(BEE-BLOR-EE) Library Biesey Ball Bioge(BEE-OGE) Bag Blus(BLOO-SS) Blush Boi(BOH-EE) Head Bola Verb Brouise(BROO-EESE) Chest Cancr Pork City Galal'ahva Criowi(KREE-OWEE) Bird Crisi Cave Daiy Day Dar Bush Defeni Wall Derapic Goblin Discusti Insect Dogel (DOG-EL) Brother Douge Dog Dougelle (DOO-GE-EL) Sister Dramer Dramever Eart(EER-T) Dark Green El Water Eli Elite Elnonpus Lake Elpus Sea Elti(ELT-EE), Fried Friend Eqii Horse Etab Table F'uvah Female Far Fear Fastai Staff Ferm Wine Firii Fire Firoi Warm Fried, Elti, Nonfus Friend Frui(FROO-EE) Foot Fruis(FREE-OOS) Feet Fus Enemy Galdar Tree Gibaton Wand Gralory Museum Grund Earth Grus(GROO-SH) Brown Guardi Guard Guswod Hammer Hei Weight Hodagal Forest Hodal, Hit(HEET), Hod House Hodal daev Bals Docks Hodal daev Bries, Bridal(BREE-DAL) Bakers Hodal daev Meeyehs, Hodyeh(HOD-YOO) Butchers Hodal du Spious(SPEE-OH-OOSE), Hospious(HO-SPEE-OOSE) Shop Hodalel Well Homuswod Barracks Icii Ice Icoi Cold Ieni(EE-EN-EE) Inn Iliop Spises, Iliospises Caravan Iliu(EEL-EE-OO) Sausage Iolihi(EE-OH-LEEHEE) Hole Iuv(EE-UV) Love Joi(JOH-EE) Sail Kal Cat Kalm Calm Keeper Tamel Kob Map Kui (KEE) King, Ruler Languiagi Language Larpi Mountain Larrlu(LAR-RLOO) War Larswod Longsword Lazi(LAZZ-EE) Eye Choss Leg Chossis Legs Litsor Hand Luch Green Magi Mage Mar Black Marpion Anger Mars Writer Meeyeh(ME-UH) Meat Moid Cloud Molov Morning Mu(MOO) Milk Mus People Muswodrlu(MOOSS-WOD-RLOO) Army Na Blood Nanz Cannon Navgrawod(Literally rusty sword) Mace Navivaniber (Shortened Iber) (NAV-EEV-AN-EEB-ER) Man Nerani Neran Nisemagi Necromancer Nolov Nght Nonahpofus Bandit Nonchoss Toe Nonfus Ally Noniuv(NON-EE-UV) Hate Nonlarpi Valley Nonsor Finger Nonswmaiuv Dislike Nonuv Ill Nonuvah Illness Nubilia Lightning Nuk Neutral Od(ODD) Dagger/Knife Owner Tam P'uvah Male Pe'uvah Boy Pee'uvah Girl Pion Passion Poili Apples Polov Afternoon Puswod Bow Quamdaiy Today Qui (KOO-EE) Queen Quiosi(KOO-EE-OH-SEE) Hair Quiosidal Hairdressers Rang Blue Rangit Arrow Rangwab Blueberry Rierve River Risit(REE-SEET) Satchel Rlu(RLOO) Battle Rluhodal Invasion Rlumagi Battlemage Rlunr(RLOO-NER) Skirmish Ro Red Sabruswod Weapon Salva Ship Sandilo Shoe Sapu(SAH-POO) Blood Sapuho, Hodal du Ihil, Ihilda Hospital Seri(SER-EE) Hurt Seriid(SER-EED) Cut Servant Douka (DOO-KA) Seval White Sieg(SEE-EGE) Catapult Sitetab Chair Slave Dougekal (DOO-GE-KAL) Sob Fish Muswod Soldier Sor Arm Spise Trader St(STOO) Straw Strat Flank Stwab Strawberry Suhot(SOO-HOT) Orange Sumaboi(SOOM-AH-BOH-EE) Neck Swmaiuv Like Swod Sword Town Galal Troi(TROH-EE) Tomorrow Uiu(UEE-OO) School Vin Fruit Vordi Word Vri(VR-EE) Window Wab Berry Walev Yellow Waliri(WAL-EEREE) Walrus El Water Wei Height Wilio Slug Wod, Swod Sword Wod du Magi, Wodmagi Spell Wor Juice Yoyst(YOY-ST) Yesterday Zomonnz Zombie